Kingdom Hearts: Revurse
by THEBLUEMAGE
Summary: Set after the events of Kingdom Hearts the Finnal Battle Hideya discovers another threat to the ballance of the worlds. This time the threat isn't darkess or nothingness but something else. What will Hideya do when the enemy he's fighting is wanted by all


**Author's note:** I got board waiting for a martial arts tournament to begin and started thinking about this story idea. I really don't want to tell you too much about it as not to spoil anything but I hope you find it interesting at the very least. Just know this; I aim to destroy the concept of Dark as bad and Light as good!

Chapter one: A weapon that came to late

**Unknown world, four years ago.**

It was a dark night, the sky was completely blanketed by clouds, and the wind was howling. Under this dark sky was a small town of less than a hundred houses called Arx. The moment the winds had started all the doors and windows in the town had been shut up tight and everyone knew to stay inside until the coming storm passed. Suddenly the sky opened up and the earth was socked in an instant. Not a soul in their right mind would be outside in this weather. However, from a house near the edge of town came a light exiting from the doorway and with it two bodies followed. Protected only by traveling cloaks the two figures ran towards the forest. Without stopping the two ran through the forest in the heavy rain and deafening wind, covering themselves in more mud with every step until they came to a small hill with a sudden drop on the far side. They moved around the hill and the one who wasn't holding the lantern banged on the rock seven times. After a short moment, the time of which felt extended due to the conditions the two waited in, the rocks began to fall inward.

After a short drop the rocks swung open and in the newly created doorway stood a short man in glasses. He wore a white lab coat and had long, curly, brown hair that was tied back. "Get in here," he yelled over the wind and rain. The two drenched travelers obeyed without a moments hesitation and the camouflage door was shut tightly behind them. "Your l-late," the short man said. Of the two people who just entered the room the one holding the lantern spoke:

"As you can see we had a few complications," as he spoke the traveler removed his hood revealing a man about the age of twenty with short blond hair and blue eyes. His face sowed only confidence.

"Bad w-weather is n-n-no excuse! You know t-the importance of this p-project, don't you F-Felix? We can't afford any more setbacks!"

"I understand Gregor," Felix said bowing his head.

"G-Good! Now then, y-you two f-f-follow me." the two travelers nodded in unison and followed closely behind Gregor. As they walked the began to slowly descend down a series of ramps leading them deeper and deeper into the earth. After a short while Gregor spoke again. "Were r-running out of time and w-willing test subjects and w-we still haven't a-a-achieved a favorable r-result."

"What about Jonathan, he was the perfect candidate!"

"I t-thought so t-too. However, it s-seems something in the h-heart is still fighting b-back."

"So I get yelled at for being late and you still don't have anything to show me?" Felix grabbed Gregor by the shoulder and wiped him around so he could see his face. "I don't even care if I agreed to let Voss be in charge of this project but I'm still paying for everything! How many other people do you think would all of you claims about these 'Heartless' enough to fund this little experiment?"

"I'm s-s-sorry if I o-offended you master Felix but I was only e-expressing the f-feelings of Voss."

"Still trying to save your own skin, huh? I hate people like you!" Felix cocked his arm back to punch Gregor but when he tried to swing at him his arm stopped before it moved three inches. "Huh!" he looked and saw that the other cloaked figure had grabbed his arm and was holding it back. "Fine it's not really worth it anyway. Let's get going already!"

"Yes s-sir." Gregor turned and walked on. After another ten minutes or so the three reached the lowest lever and the compound. Gregor walked up to a wall and placed his hand on the palm scanner opening the large iron door in front of them. Upon entering Felix's rage was set lose again.

"Voss where are you?"

"No need to shout I'm right here." Felix turned to his left and a hunched-backed old man with no hair and thick glasses. "I'm old but my ears still work like a young man's."

"Gregor has informed me that you still haven't had a successful test yet!"

"You are quite mistaken and must have misunderstood. I have done two-hundred tests and all have been successful. Just not favorable."

"What is the damn difference!?"

"While not test has produced the desired reaction," Voss began to walk past Felix and towards a large glass tube on the other side of the room on a raised platform. "Every test has gotten me closer to perfection. I never fail, I just take time."

"We don't have time do we though? 'There are half as many stars as there were before the Heartless appeared there is still no key master. Without the Keyblade project Nazareth is the only hope of the worlds that still remain!' You told me that before I spent seventy-five percent of my funds on this project a year ago and we still have not created a weapon to combat the Heartless!"

"Who is this person that you have brought with you," Voss asked pretending that Felix had never spoken. "Come now let me see your face." The figure obeyed and removed the hood of the cloak. The cloaked figure was a woman about the same age as Felix. Her hair was red, her eyes green, and her face was hard like that of a warrior. "Ah, what is your name young lady?"

"Rosellinia," she answered in a short, to the point voice.

"So why have you brought her here Felix?"

"She is my sister and I have brought her......because she has agreed to be come your next test subject."

"I see. Have you explained the dangers?"

"Yes. She's ok with it. Rosellinia's strong I'm sure she will be exactly what your looking for even if you haven't perfected the process."

"Humble now I see. Good, it took a lot, but good. However, I do believe I have perfected the process with the lest test subject. So if your are ready miss Rosellinia we can begin without further delay?"

"Yes."

Voss walked over to his computer and typed in a short sequence causing the glass tube to raise. "Now miss, I'll look away for you, but I will have to ask you to remove you clothing before you enter the tube. Is that ok?"

"Fine." Rosellinia answered as she walked towards the steps. Before climbing the steps Rosellinia removed her cloak, then her boots, her tunic, and finally her pants. When she finished she, without any shame, walked up to the spot below the tube and waited for it to close around her. Once it did she turned to face the stairs she had climbed.

"Good now this should only take a few minutes feel free the scream if you feel pain, not that you can hear me or vise versa." Voss quickly typed another sequence. "Begin!"

With the push of the enter key the floor below Rosellinia and the ceiling above her inside the tube began to glow. Shortly after that began a beam of light shot from the floor below Rosellinia and connected with the light on the ceiling. Rosellinia was lifted and suspended in the center of the tube by the light but showed no visible signs of discomfort. In fact it seemed like she was allowing everything that was happening to happen. After a few minutes of being suspended the tube filled completely with light. The light engulfed the entire room and shortly after faded away.

Voss, Felix, and Gregor look towards the tube as soon as they could see again and what they saw amazed them. Rossllinia's form had not changed but several features had. Her hair was not a pure white and as were here eyes. Her face had lost that hard warrior look and was relapsed with one of peace.

"Voss is that what I think it is," Felix asked.

"Yes. I have done it! The perfect weapon against the Heartless has finally been created!"

"What did you do to her exactly?"

"According to the report I read the Heartless are created when the heart is removed from the body and consumed by Darkness. With that in mind I did the exact opposite; I created a creature who's heart was flooded with Light while the heart was still in the body. The true embodiment of the Light that will destroy the Darkness: the Scions of Light!"

"So with Rosellinia we can stop the Heartless fo good?"

"No doubt about that young man. And with he completed power she can restore the other incomplete's from their coma." Just then an alarm began to sound.

"Voss what the hell is that?"

"It seems that the Darkness is descending upon this world. I thought that this storm was too violent to normal." Voss struck a key causing the tube to raise. "Rosellinia, quickly, go revive the others and get off this world before the Heartless consume it!"

"Yes Voss," she replied in a soft voice. She quickly followed the hallway out of the lab to where the other test subjects were and standing in the center of the room she spoke in an ethereal voice. "Do not fear what you don't know my brethren. The tampering of one's heart is nothing to fearful of. Now open your hearts and feel the warmth of the light. Join me as the Scions of Light and help me erase all the Darkness."

While Rosillinia was awakening the Light in the hearts of the eight others Voss, Felix, and Gregor were awaiting the plunge into Darkness. "D-do you think we'll d-d-die when the Darkness c-consumes this world?"

"It's impossible to say," Voss replied. "I just wish I could record it somehow. What nothing to say Felix?"

"Rosellinia.... I hope she can stop the Darkness. I truly hope nothing stops her."

"Nothing can stop a Light that strong not even the darkest of nights. All be fine and bright in the end."

Soon after the World fell into darkness.


End file.
